


Valentine's Kaemaki Crap

by ludenbergs



Series: rarepair h e l l [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, percy's writings
Genre: Carnival AU, F/F, Gay, MY GAY BABIES, Ok bye, soft maki, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludenbergs/pseuds/ludenbergs
Summary: Ur gayAnd this is great ok





	Valentine's Kaemaki Crap

If Maki Harukawa had to count the many times Kaede Akamatsu had dragged her along to do something strange and something she didn't want to do, she would've lost count ages ago.

So when the blonde pianist texted her to dress casually and then showed up at her door an hour later, she was ready and unfortunately not surprised. No matter how many times Maki said she wouldn't go along with Kaede’s crazy plans, the bubbly girl smiled at her and she couldn't seem to say no.

Kaede looked up and smiled at her as she opened the door. She was also dressed casually, in shorts and a bisexual crop top, and Maki caught her breath as she looked at her. It was like she usually wore, but the look of her always seemed to have Maki’s gay little heart beating a bit faster. 

Kaede chuckled at Maki’s face, always knowing it was coming but seeming too oblivious to notice how much the other adored her.

“Hey, we match,” Kaede said, looking at Maki’s pansexual shirt. Maki hasn't noticed but she let a smile smile slip onto her face when she did notice. 

“I guess we do. Anyways, are you ready? Where are we going?” Maki closed the door behind her, watching the blonde.

“Haru,” Kaede looked at her playfully, using her special nickname, “I'm not telling.” Maki groaned, making Kaede laugh as they set off, arms linked up.

 

Maki found out the answer to her question sooner than she had figured she would. 

“We're going to the carnival?” 

The pianist nodded as they got closer. They had walked there, preferring to talk on the way and admire things around them than being stuck in a car.

“If you don't win me a stuffed animal at some point, I'm going to be so mad,” Maki said with no emotion, causing Kaede to crack up but nod.

“Then we best get started,” Kaede grabbed her hand and dragged her in.

 

Maki was holding a giant unicorn.

A giant  _ stuffed _ unicorn. 

She was joking when she told Kaede to win her something, but the pianist argued and did it anyways. That had made Maki crack a smile.

It was even better when Kaede handed it over and kissed her on the cheek. Though that could also be cause the boy running the booth was looking at her weirdly, but who cares, right?

Now, all tuckered out and tired, the two girls had finally decided to head home.

At Maki’s door, the brunette thanked her friend over and over for dragging her on yet another adventure. In the middle of thanking her for the unicorn, Kaede pressed her lips against Maki’s for a few seconds before pulling away and telling her, “You're welcome.” 

Maki almost fainted as she walked away.

_ God, I'm so fucking gay. _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to


End file.
